Destiny for the Lovers
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Onodera Ritsu and Takano was about to go to their holiday, but they got an accident and was put in a deadpool; they must wait for their destiny to commence... A translation of "Takdir dalam Titik Nadir". M for Lemon.


***Finally finished! This is a transliteration of another fanfiction of mine, 'Takdir Dalam Titik Nadir', an Indonesian fanfiction that was published also in this fandom. This work is based on 'Mikansei na Karada' chapter 4, by Honjou Rie. If you have the time, do read the manga, it is good! As usual, standard disclaimer applies, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is Nakamura Shungiku's and Destiny ~The Lovers~ is Versailles' song. Hereby, I take no credit except for this story. Bah, stop babbling, self! So enjoy this story and please review! ^^***

_My beloved, if we have never met  
>I wouldn't have known even this warmth<br>I want to hold your hand strongly...  
>Shining days like those should be in the future, not in the past<br>Oh my DESTINY, my beloved,  
>just be in my side until we die...<em>

The brunette man started his day lazily by flipping the calendar page in his room. His days were already full of sorrow since he entered Emerald's editorial department, so it's no surprise that a new day means a new enemy for him, especially in the so-called "hellish week", a week in which the deadline approached the editors. But today, he noticed something and he glanced happily to the calendar.

"Today is 28, so tomorrow is 29..."

He sighed peacefully. April 29th marks the start of Golden Week, a full week of holiday for most Japanese workers. His previous employer gave all of the employees' holiday, so Ritsu expected to see the same thing in Emerald.

And with those positive spirits, he prepared to go to work, just as usual. When he entered the lift, he met Takano, which coincidentally was also about to go to the office. Sighed for a bit, he then greeted Takano, just because he didn't want to get scolded by Takano. Just this hellish job is making him crazy; add Takano's sharp words and he was sure that he would not be able to survive longer. He should be in the sanctuary now, he thought.

Actually, it's not Ritsu's wish that he met again with Takano. It was quite the opposite; actually Ritsu pleaded to himself to throw away any contacts with Takano since his high school year. He felt betrayed as his pure-hearted attempt to conquer Takano's, back then Saga's, heart, was useless; he gave his body to Saga, and yet Saga's reply was only a sarcastic smile, nothing more. He then escaped overseas, and works in his parent's company. With that, all ties to Takano were cut, he thought.

But human's life is always unpredictable, like roulette. Ritsu found himself in a very inconvenient position in the office; everyone spread a juicy but untrue rumor about him. Tired to deal with those rumors, he decided to jump ship and move to another publishing company. A surprise to him, he was placed in shojo manga department, and Takano was the boss there. He obviously didn't notice it, because Saga was Saga, and not Takano. Apparently, Saga changed his family name, and now, he's Takano.

And his shock just didn't stop there. His newly-rented apartment room is just five steps away from Takano's block. Realizing that fact too late, he was stuck in the apartment and unable to move. His savings was already dried to lease the apartment, and moving apartment should involve legal actions, like updating address. He simply didn't have time for that, as he was already dead tired when he arrived from his job.

Actually, dead tired was an understatement; rather, he was exhausted. The shojo manga work was something really new to him, and moreover, Takano seems to force himself to him. Takano thought that his action was simply "to get his piece of heart that was left there for few years", which was incomprehensible to Ritsu. Why did he tried such things himself while he already has Yokozawa handy? But Ritsu just put off with those thought, and tried to tolerate Takano, although he actually still love the tall, blue-haired man.

"Good morning, Takano-san", said Ritsu, which caught Takano's attention. Takano smirked to him.

"You're so cold, Onodera", said the boss.

"What's with that? You're lucky enough to get me greet you", Ritsu snapped. "And honestly, why must I get the same apartment as you?"

Avoiding longer debate, Takano then changed the topic. "Yeah, whatever. By the way, how about Mutou-sensei's manuscript? She wasn't late this time, was her?"

"She was not. She just sent a part of her manuscript to my fax number. She said that she will send the remaining pages to the office fax. I will check them later", Ritsu replied. And just with that, their conversation ended. Their silence remained even after they arrived to the office.

"Hello, Ricchan!", greeted Kisa, his colleague, when he saw Ritsu approached the office's door. Everyone in the office seemed a bit cheerful, even though "the hellish week" was actually there. They preserved because they wanted to have the holiday.

"Ah, hi there, Kisa-san!"

"How about your proposal? And have you received your manuscript from your authors?" he asked. Ritsu nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes, my proposal is already finished and Mutou-sensei already sent in a part of her manuscript. The rest will be sent today. And how's your author doing, Kisa-san?", replied Ritsu.

"My authors are a bit tardy, I guess; they haven't sent any page of the manuscripts yet! By the way, do you have plans for Golden Week? This year, I will..."

Their conversations were cut as Takano was already behind them. "There would be no Golden Week holiday for you all if you procrasinate like this! Publishing industry, just like tourism, is the busiest industry in the Golden Week period! Got it?" said Takano. They just nodded and back to their cubicle they were.

And just a few minutes after that incident, phone calls started to fill the Editorial Room's crowded line. Mangakas who wanted to extend their deadline, printers who forced them to finish all the manga today (there would not be any printing on Golden Week holiday, they said), and the exhausted reply from all the inhabitans of the room filled the editorial room with a dark aura.

And magically, they finished up their work at ten in the night. Everyone got their holiday, and started to drift off the office without any talk. They were already dead tired even to walk.

Ritsu was the last one to go back home, along with Takano. He just finished his job. After he cleaned up his cubicle a bit, he then entered the lift to go home. The only thing he wanted right then was sleeping, cuddling with his bed. When was his last quality sleep time? Since he moved to the apartment, he barely got any time for himself. Takano was always pestering him with work, or midnight bed attack.

But to his surprise, he met Takano in the lift. He bowed a bit, before he started to lose his composition. To avoid falling, he held the lift's wall. Takano then gave a bottle of energy drink to Ritsu.

"Here, drink this", Takano commanded. Ritsu took the bottle and gulp the content. Surprisingly, he felt a bit strong after drinking the drink that Takano gave to him. At the very least, he felt like he could make it to his apartment without Takano brought him to his bed.

"T-Thanks"

"By the way, you have a kind of supernatural talent, aren't you? Running back from Mutou-sensei's workshop to the office by plane, and still have some energy left to help her editing her manuscript," said Takano, while rubbing Ritsu's hair. Ritsu could only stand there, as he didn't have the energy to fight or doing any unnecessary thing. He was already exhausted. So, they went home, and Ritsu slept soundly the second he got to his bed.

The next day, Ritsu was awakened by a familiar knock on his door. He could easily guess who was there by the knocking pattern. That's right; Takano was there, dressed formally albeit with some trace of eye-bag clearly visible on his face. Dumbfounded for a bit, he thought about why Takano knocked on his door this early? They're in holiday, for God's sake!

"Ta-Takano-san, I guess we're on holiday…"

"Yes, and I want to take you to a date", said Takano. "Did you remember your promise to go to a date with me? You lost a truth-or-dare game back then on the office drinking party". It was a straight-out lie, but Takano bet that Ritsu wouldn't remember that kind of detail and would easily tag along with him.

"But, you looks like you're about to…", replied Ritsu. Takano seemed a bit drowsy, and suddenly he got a strong breeze against his spine. He thought that it might be his end if he decided to go with him that day. "And where will we go, actually? This time, it would be hard to find a place which has not fully…"

Takano then dragged Ritsu. "We have no time to hear your babbling! If we go later, the traffic jam will be miserable!"

After changing his clothes, Ritsu then followed Takano. Honestly, he didn't have any idea about the truth-or-dare game or the drinking party Takano had given him the reason to go with him. But, did he have any choice other than following Takano? And actually he had a scant idea about how he loses the game. Yeah, no big deal, thought Ritsu then.

Then, a few minutes later, they entered Takano's car. Traffic jam was already there when they hit the big street. Takano then tried a shortcut, which is quite empty so he can drive his car faster. A very uncomfortable silence was there, so Ritsu finally tried to break the ice.

"So, where will we head to?"

"A very great place that I want to show you. I've never brought anyone there, so I bet that you're the lucky special one to see that with me", replied Takano with a wink.

"So why should you bring me? You already have Yokozaw-mmmph!"

A kiss silenced Ritsu. And while they kissed, a truck suddenly appeared on their way.

"Look out!", Ritsu stopped the kiss. Takano tried to control his car, but it was too late. Crashing sound, fresh blood, and a shattered car was all that's left from his carelessness. Neither Ritsu nor Takano knew where were them at that moment, they only heard ambulances and panicking sounds from people who tried to help them.

A few hours later, Ritsu regained his consciousness. He found himself in Takano's safe arms. He blushed, but deep inside, he felt really safe in Takano's hug, even after he knew that he was in a very dark place far away from where their accident took place in. Not long after, Takano was also awake, released Ritsu, and started to wander, trying to find someone or some information source.

"Where are we?", shouted Takano. Soon after, a voice from unseen creature was heard, answering Takano's question.

"You're in the so-called 'Waiting Room'. All souls waiting for their destiny are placed here, and your deeds in the world are being counted now. Depends on your karma, you might end up in the hell or in the heaven. Here, let me guide you. Follow the light in front of you", the voice continued. Soon after, a light appeared in front of them, and started to move.

Takano stopped for a while. It's quite logical that they died, after all, the accident was quite damaging. Only cats with nine souls would withstand that accident, he thought. Then, he dragged Ritsu to follow the light. After walking for around five minutes, the light stopped in a big building, just like the apartment that they were living in.

"While waiting for your destiny, you can live here. Foods, drinks, and all of your needs are already here, and you are free to do anything. But please, no adultery; the Death God will easily send you to hell upon finding any proof of you doing that", continued the sound, before it was gone with the light.

Then, they entered the room that they will use to live for a while. Takano and Ritsu were placed in the different room. Because there's no sort of entertainments provided there, Ritsu played with the random papers scattered across the floor of the room. He made some paper birds before Takano entered the room.

"Do you know, Takano-san? According to a Japanese legend, making ten thousand paper birds would make your wish come true", said Ritsu. He didn't know why, he just felt at ease with Takano there.

"Really? But my only wish is already filled, so no thanks. It will tire my hands", Takano laughed.

"And what's precisely your wish?"

"My wish is getting you back, moron!"

Takano answered sharply.

"Do you know why I wanted to show my secret place to you badly?"

Ritsu shake his head. There's no way in hell he could know such things! And moreover, he actually was surprised that it was the manager's only wish.

"So, why?"

"Because I pledged to only bring those I love to that place. And now, we're eternally united. Is there more that I can ask to God?", answere Takano gently.

"What's actually better? You're already in love with…", snapped Ritsu, but he was cut. Takano's tongue entered his lips without any invitation.

"Just admit it; you love me, aren't you? Especially your lower part…" said Takano playfully. Yes, Ritsu was having a hard-on after Takano's kiss.

"Ta-Takano-san… Umf… No… We… Will be… sent to… hell…", said Ritsu, tried to fight. But his attempt was useless. He actually wants Takano inside him, being one with him. Hell made him shudder, but the thought of Takano inside him made him shiver more with desire.

"Oh, really? If that's the case, let's descend to hell, together… Heaven or hell, it's the same scenery if you're there, Onodera..."

And Takano hugged Ritsu, a brunette that stole his heart years ago, to give him the warmth that he failed to give those years. Even after they worked in the same place, and shared desire in either one's bed regularly within these past months, never once he thought that he gave Ritsu the proper warmth and love.

He would admit that he had done that kind of thing with Ritsu. He will easily admit that his love to Ritsu never fades even when years fade away. But after that short jolt of pleasure eventually worn out, there's nothing left on both of their heart, other than regret, unsaid words and melancholy. A melancholy about how badly they want each other, how badly they want to link to each other's heart, just like a pure love they felt back then in their high school days. Big walls called paranoia and ego were what stopped them to love each other, but when the walls were being destructed, what's the reason to stop? The urge to confess and feel the feeling was never too late. They didn't care the situation they were facing now, they didn't care a tiny bit about the fact that they're currently in a gravitation that marks the start of eternal life. A gravitation that will decide where they will head next. Heaven? Hell? Only God knows.

And Ritsu felt the burning sensation that was really familiar to him. Every single particle of his skin jolt with desire, grasping the warmth inducted by every nanosecond of contact with Takano's smooth, white skin. The feeling was the same with what he felt years ago, when he first gave his body to Takano willfully, when he allow his body to scream out the unspoken words of love to Takano. Even if he knew that as soon as the Death God saw them, they would easily be sent to the hell, but he didn't care a single bit about that. The desire of having Takano conquered his right mind.

One by one, their clothes flew. Takano's skillful tongue and lips kissed every millimeter of Ritsu's lithe body, making the owner of that body shiver, feeling an intense pleasure in every breath. Takano then took the entirety of Ritsu's member that stands proudly between his legs.

"Ta-Takano-san, mmph…"

Takano didn't stop, until he felt a familiar fluid flows from the organ, filling his mouth. He swallowed that, while whispering sweet mumbles to Ritsu.

"Masamune."

He then salivated three of his fingers, and after the fingers were already wet, inserted that one by one to Ritsu's entrance. Ritsu's breath became wild, he couldn't scream, and he can only endure that pain. After all, he already knew that after a few moments, the pain would be gone, and replaced with a great pleasure as Takano entered him.

And was he right. After some brief seconds, Takano entered his hard member to Ritsu's tight entrance, effectively connecting them. He moved, and tried to make a very pleasurable friction for both of them. After sharing bed a few times with Ritsu, he already knew where he should touch Ritsu, intuitively.

"Ah!"

That small moan was enough as a command for Takano to end his search. He found Ritsu's sensitive spot. In. Out. In. Out. That was how his body moved, and how he confessed all the word he couldn't say otherwise. Giving the pleasure is the only way Takano was aware of to say those words. His body moved frantically, along with Ritsu's voice.

Seconds changed into minutes, and the friction that Takano started were close to their fruition. Their vision blurred, the pleasure was too intense that no words could describe them. Their lovemaking then ended, their seeds sprayed around the floor as the climax approached them. They finally lied down, exhausted, while holding each other's hand.

"I love you… Masamune…"

And just like that, their souls were dissolved from there, making their way back to their respective bodies, which are still in comma.

**Epilogue**

That morning, Ritsu gained consciousness from his comma. Out of his reflex, he glanced to his hand, which was holding Takano's hand. He then tried to remember the strange dream he had when he was in comma, and start to freak out. No, there's no way someone who was already dead came back to live, he thought frantically. Besides, there's no way a living person could see heaven or hell, right?

Not very long after that, Takano also woke up, and saw his hands linked to Ritsu's hand. He smiled, and then said, "That was not a dream, was that? After all, we were sent to the hell"

"And what's your point?", asked Ritsu. No, that dream must only be dream, and Takano might only be hallucinating. His head hit the steering wheel, after all, so hallucinating might be a side effect of that accident.

"Don't you realize that this world is actually a hell for us? Tardy mangakas, stubborn printers who demanded deadline, a work with virtually no holiday… the Death God must sent us here after that incident", replied Takano.

"And of course, your moan is sexy, as always", he continued, while giving an enigmatic smile and wink.

"Moan, Death God… T-That means..", Ritsu then checked the hospital floor. Three paper birds scattered there.

"OH MY GOD! I AM REALLY SENT TO HELL!", he yelled. Takano then mumbled to himself.

"Yes, until you confess your love to me, the world is a hell to me, Ritsu."


End file.
